prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure All Stars: GoGo Dream Live
is an animated short made to celebrate the Pretty Cure franchise's 5th anniversary. It is also the first time, barring the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Nintendo DS game, that different Pretty Cure teams meet. This short is shown before the start of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Synopsis At a coliseum, Saki and Mai arrive with some of their friends. Excited, Saki pulls Mai along, not noticing Honoka, Nagisa and Hikari by the Tako Cafe. Nagisa orders her favorite food and the other two try to get her to move along. Elsewhere, Nozomi is getting ahead of the others who are with her: Rin, Urara, Komachi, Karen, and Kurumi. They try to catch up to her, not realizing a strange shadow following them. As they get to their seats, they find it eerily empty, save for themselves and the other five girls who arrive. A moment's confusion passes before a strange beast appears before them, which it is a combination of enemies they've faced before. Letting out a powerful roar, the girls transform... and are shocked to learn that all of them are Pretty Cure! Their confusion is cut off as the beast attacks. Cure Bloom and Cure Egret use their barriers to block its attack. When their barriers break, the teams charge forward and attack, ending with a tag team attack by Cure Dream, Cure White, Cure Black, Cure Windy and Cure Bright. However, it is not enough and the beast blows them back. As the girls shout their defiance to it, it attacks with an energy blast, only to be blocked by Shiny Luminous and Milky Rose, allowing the three teams to use their finishing attacks. The beast is defeated and the girls are reverted to normal but they find themselves on stage and surrounded by an audience! Nagisa is shocked by all of this but the other girls take it in stride and the eleven girls put on a show, singing their respective themes. As the credits roll, we see the girls enjoying themselves together, as the mascots join in with them. Characters Cures Mascots Villains Secondary Characters Trivia *Pretty Cure All Stars: GoGo Dream Live is actually the first part of the Pretty Cure All Stars franchise, as in Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou!, the three previous teams don't have the same surprised look when they meet up in the movie that later teams get. *This is the only time the girls are shown singing and dancing untransformed. In all later All Stars movies, they only do so in their Cure outfits. *This is also the only time their dancing is hand-drawn. All later All Stars dances were 3D CG. *On the Blu-ray re-release, the scene where Fusion first appears is missing the three shots showing its origin as a combination of the three seasons' enemies. It is unclear why this detail was removed. Gallery Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Movies Category:Movies Category:Pretty Cure All Stars